roadrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Media mentions
Below is a collection of different media mentions about the effort to make Roadrunner the state song of Massachusetts. Please feel free to share this widely: Articles * Kent Jones, 'Dream On' v. 'Roadrunner': Official TRMS Endorsement, The Rachel Maddow Show Blog, 8 March 2013 * Christopher Marcisz, 'Roadrunner,' right?, 6 March 2013 * Boston Globe Editorial, 'Roadrunner,' hands-down, for state rock song, 4 March 2013 * BBC, BBC World Daily Update, 4 March 2013 (discussion starts at 12:00) * Garrett Quinn, Case for 'Roadrunner' is better than case for 'Dream On' or 'Smokin,' Boston.com, 4 March 2013 * John Mazcko, Roadrunner : The Official Rock n' Roll Song of Massachusetts * WZLX, Former Club Owner & Aerosmith Promoter Fred Taylor Talks State Rock Song!, 28 February 2013 * Bradley Jay, Modern Lover’s “Roadrunner” over “Dream On” For Official Rock Song Of Massachusetts, CBS Boston, 26 February 2013 * Cassette Case, Jonathan Richman and the Modern Lovers * Camille Dodero, Now Some Nincompoops Want to Make Aerosmith’s “Dream On” the Rock Song of Massachusetts, Gawker, 26 February 2013 * Laura Barton, How my article inspired Massachusetts to make Roadrunner its state anthem, The Guardian, 24 February 2013 * Worcester T&G, Should ‘Roadrunner’ be the state’s official rock song?, 22 February 2013 * 93.9 The River, In Love With Massachusetts: The Campaign to Make 'Roadrunner' the Commonwealth's official Rock Song, 21 February 2013 * Joyce Linehan, Reps co-sponsoring the Roadrunner bill, 20 February 2013 * Melissa Locker, Modern Lovers’ ‘RoadRunner’ Nominated For Official Massachusetts Rock Song, Time, 19 February 2013 * Carly Carioli, Jonathan Richman doesn't want "Roadrunner" to become the official rock song of Massachusetts. But Nick Hornby does, Boston Phoenix, 19 February 2013 * James Sullivan, Modern Lovers' 'Roadrunner' Proposed as Massachusetts' Official Rock Song, Rolling Stone, 18 February 2013 * Associated Press, 'Roadrunner' could become official Mass. rock song, 18 February 2013 * Adam Gaffin, North End state rep signs onto Roadrunner campaign, but he almost doesn't have a choice, Universal Hub, 17 February 2013 * Ryan Teague Beckwith, State rock songs: from 'Louie, Louie' to 'Roadrunner,' LA Daily News, 16 February 2013 * James Reed, Modern Lovers’ ‘Roadrunner’ could soon be a state song, Boston Globe, 16 February 2013 * Camille Dodero, Wicked Pissah: The Bid to Make the Modern Lovers’ “Roadrunner” the Rock Song of Massachusetts Is Official, Gawker, 15 February 2013 * Andy Carling, Massachusetts in love with the modern world, New Europe Online, 14 February 2013 * Jon Garelick, 15 reasons why Roadrunner by Jonathan Richman and the Modern Lovers will become the official rock song of Massachusetts in 2013, Boston Phoenix, 11 February 2013 * Dean Wareham, My Jonathan Richman romance, 14 June 2012 * Laura Barton, The car, the radio, the night - and rock's most thrilling song, The Guardian, 19 July 2007 Polls * WZLX, “Roadrunner” For State Song in MASSACHUSETTS! ** As of 9 March, 87.38% of respondents thought that Roadrunner should be the official state song. (WZLX incorrectly reported that the bill would be for "state song" instead of "state rock song.") * Boston Business Journal, What should be the state's official rock song? ** Roadrunner beat out two other contenders with 34% of the vote. (36% answered "legislators shouldn't waste time with this nonsense".) * WZLX (second time), What Should Be The Official Rock Song of Massachusetts? State Officials Disagree ** In a head-to-head between "Roadrunner" and "Dream On," "Roadrunner" won with 51.79% of the vote against "Dream On"'s 37.98%. * WZLX (third poll), Massachusetts State Rock Song: ZLX Fans Give Their Suggestions ** WZLX omitted Roadrunner from this poll, and every single suggestion they put in was beat out by "Other," which got 80% of the vote. Odds are high that many if not most of those were for Roadrunner. * Masslive.com, 'Roadrunner' vs. 'Dream On': Deval Patrick won't take sides in debate over Massachusetts' official rock song ** In another head-to-head against "Dream On," Roadrunner won with 68.18% against Dream On's 20.45%. Polls